This invention relates generally to bed covering apparatus, specifically to bed coverings of a multiplex design, and more specifically to bed coverings of a multiplex design having the ability to vary the layers of the bed covering.
What is desired is bed covering apparatus adapted for a bed for two occupants wherein it is uniquely designed and structurally adapted to better serve the needs and wishes of the individual occupants. Such bed covering apparatus should have thickness varying and warmth changing features.
In the field of bed coverings, various types are currently known and available. Several types of apparatus currently known to be available present serious limitations and deficiencies regarding the ability to pivot coverlets during the night conveniently and with a minimum of effort and in convenience. Presently, types of nonelectric apparatus known to be available include changeable thickness varying panels which are removably attached around their marginal edges along three edges and therefore present a sleeping bag type-effect, include half panels which are connected together, or do not include a multiplex design such as in the present invention.
Therefore, there is a definite need in the art for bed coverings having the ability of the coverlets to pivot during the night conveniently and with a minimum of effort and inconvenience. Further, a need has arisen for a bed covering including a full blanket of a size approximately at least equal to the size of the bed. Further, the bed covering should be of a simple design, efficient, and maximize the materials used.